God Cast Me Down Because I Loved Him
by The-Turducken-Affairs
Summary: Lucifer disobeyed and was cast down. He became a fallen angel fueled by hatred and anger. But before he made demon, was locked in the Cage, started the apocalypse, and killed his brethren, he loved God. This is my interpretation on how he ended up falling. Vague spoilers for season 5 plot lines and events.


**A/N: I took liberties with how all this Bible stuff happened (but hey, so does Supernatural!), and this is my own take on how Lucifer could have fallen. I hope you all like my story and feel free to _review_ if you do (or don't) like it!**

**Disclaimer: Supernatural is not mine. :(**

Father had these large hands. Once, far before the birth of man and when the universe was nigh, his hands moved in swooping, purposeful motions and I was created. My essence flowed through his fingers and he stroked the crux of my mind. He gazed at me with contentment and strength in his eyes and whispered new words to me.

He said obey my word, angel. And I said I would.

He said look over there, there is your brother. And I said I understood.

He said I have great plans for you. And I said thank you father.

He shared with me his ideas for this unrealized realm. Soon the void that held only me and my father and my brother would be filled with more of father's creations. There would light and shadow, ground and sky, land and water, Earth and stars.

He made a universe and within his divine realm was a garden. I frolicked in this Garden of Eden and was witness as Earth was inhabited with winged, then non-winged creatures. Father told me to come back above. Then he made Adam and Eve and I watched from afar as they entered the Garden.

Devoted compliance painted my opinion and I was in awe of my Father.

I lived above the Earth and father told me I was in heaven. Here, I basked in glory along the side of my brother and observed as father crafted with steady, practiced hands two more brothers. I was surrounded by family and I was blessed.

Father would call for me, and as I draped myself along his form, he would tell me stories of Earth. He would tell me how the trees were growing well and the animals were learning their roles, forming a push and pull between need and cohabitation. He would smile at the success of his creations and lace outstretched fingers across its sky. He spoke of Adam and Eve and it was in those moments that I saw the softness in his heart.

I spend much time with my brothers, exploring the kingdom father had created. We played and argued and quickly, our existences flourished with experience. Knowledge flowed through the entirety of us, but we were lacking. So it was that father gave us more. Father was often busy, but he taught us of love and deference and we bowed to his wisdom.

Time passed and it came to be that when Father spoke to me his face was lined with worry. Sometimes I think Father created frowns for these moments of distress.

One day, a new feeling arose within my brothers and me. It was an intensity burned into our being and I knew somehow we had changed. My brothers deigned it father's will and so they held it tight, winding to the point of snapping. We ebbed and flowed as our new burdens dictated, turmoil roiling within us, and I found myself often alone.

Solitude brought me to discover a new emotion for myself, curiosity. With this new thing guiding the way, I found father in a corner of his kingdom and asked him why. He grabbed me, and for a moment I was surprised that even hands as big as father's could hold my bursting form. He gazed at me with grief and loss in his eyes and whispered new words to me.

He said gather your brothers. And I said I would.

He said Adam and Eve destroyed paradise. And I said I understood.

He said they need us more than ever. And I said nothing.

Father told us that the serpent had tempted Eve and it came to be that paradise was no more. He told us he could not return Adam and Eve to Eden no matter how much he despaired for their loss. He told us he has been watching as they devastated themselves ever since then and he could not save them.

Father told us what it meant to be an angel and told us to help man. He looked at us, his face warped by broken sorrow, and said humanity was cursed now and we must protect them. My brothers heeded his commands and left.

Father taught me obedience and gave me a warrior's heart, and I could easily follow my brothers. But father also taught me love and gave me a family and I knew I could not turn my back to him for the sake of mankind. I knew if I did, I would never see him again.

I told my father no and then I was falling.


End file.
